


Five Times They Almost Kissed (And The First Time They Did)

by DamionAerynStarr



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, References to Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamionAerynStarr/pseuds/DamionAerynStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they almost kissed, they were only an hour away from boarding the C-47s that would take them over the English Channel to Normandy Beach. They knew the plan, they knew their place in the invasion, but what Richard Winters and Lewis Nixon didn't know was whether they'd live through tomorrow. So Nix found his friend to say good luck. And possibly goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times They Almost Kissed (And The First Time They Did)

The first time they almost kissed, they were only an hour away from boarding the C-47s that would take them over the English Channel to Normandy Beach. They knew the plan, they knew their place in the invasion, but what Richard Winters and Lewis Nixon didn't know was whether they'd live through tomorrow. So Nix found his friend to say good luck. And possibly goodbye. But as they clasped hands and looked into each other's eyes, the words lodged themselves in Lew's throat. Finally, they just exchanged nods and nervous smiles, then a warm hug when they saw that they were alone. They were hesitant to let go, but did put some space between themselves after realizing the embrace was too intimate, too lingering. Still, Dick kept one hand on the side of Lewis' neck, while Lew clapped his own on Dick's shoulder. Each could see something like love in the other's expression, but refused to flirt with that possiblity. "I'll see you there, Lew." Dick said solemnly. "See you there, Dick." Lewis replied. Their heads tilted ever so perceptibly in unison, and eyes flitted to lips, but neither closed the distance. They parted, each filled with regret for it.

The second time they almost kissed, Lew had almost died. They huddled together in a foxhole outside Eindhoven, ignoring the sounds of German bombing in the distance, and Dick couldn't stop staring at the perfect little hole in Nix's helmet. Finally, Lew took the helmet off and set it aside, running a hand through his night-black hair. In the glow of fire and starlight, however, Lew looked even more pale, and the small burn on his forehead stood out starkly. Dick touched it, ever so tentatively, recoiling slightly when the Intelligence Officer winced. "Sorry." Dick whispered with a sympathetic grimace. Lew just took a pull from his flask. "Is it bad?" Lew shooked his head gingerly. "Just a headache." Dick's fingertips rested on Lew's temple, his thumb stroking the small mark. Lew leaned into Dick's palm with closed eyes, and his skin was fever hot. Dick shifted closer to his friend and silently pulled Lew to him. Their temples met, then cheeks, their noses brushed, and both felt another's breath on their lips. Lew ducked his head to press his face against the side of Dick's neck. Dick slipped his arms around Lew's shoulders, and held him as they slept.

The third time they almost kissed, both men were reaching their breaking point. They'd been cold and tired for far too long. They'd lost too many good men, and had been stuck with some incompetent ones as well. That final battle, the siege of Foy, had been devastating to their company. But even after that, they still had to order their battered men to take Noville, than Rachamps. As he sat in a convent, listening to a choir sing, Dick tried very hard not to cry. He fought it as long as he could, then silently retreated to a secluded hallway and knelt in the dark. Nix found him easily enough and sat beside him. "We're not going to Mourmelon." Dick whispered. Lew said nothing, just leaned into his friend, sharing what little warmth he held like they had all through Belgium. "They don't deserve this." Tears streaked Dick's face, burning his cold cheeks. "No, they don't." Lew murmured back, sounding as broken as Dick felt. They looked at each other, somehow able to see in the black. Lew slowly wiped away Dick's tears, ignoring his own, then cupped the other man's cheek in his palm. Dick closed his eyes. 

The fourth time they almost kissed, Lewis Nixon's life was falling apart. After barely escaping a burning plane, which took the lives of most of his stick, he was demoted, divorced, and losing to the bottle. Then they discovered the work camp. Dick went looking for Lew the next morning and someone told him they'd seen the officer leave, heading toward the camp. He waited impatiently for Lew in his billet, and when Nixon arrived Dick was startled by his shaken appearance. "Lew?" Dick stood, barely restraining himself from grabbing the other man and holding him until the war's end. Lewis opened his mouth and what came out was a strangled sob. Before Dick could react, Lew's face collapsed and he threw himself into his Major's arms with such force Dick almost fell. They knelt on the floor, and Lew clung to his friend desperately as his body was wracked with sobs. Dick shook off his shock and wrapped his arms around the other man. Dick unconsciously began rocking the trembling form, murmuring comforting words into Lew's ear and stroking his back soothingly. Dick pressed his mouth against Lew's cheek in something like a kiss before he could stop himself.

The last time they almost kissed, both men were soaking wet, only Lew wasn't dressed for the occasion. Dick was wearing his swim trunks, but Lew had jumped into the lake in his OD's on an impulse. When he resurfaced, both men laughed and Dick threw Nix his damp towel. Lew toweled his dark hair off the best he could and let the white cloth loop around his neck. Their eyes met, and Dick considered his dear friend silently with an unreadable expression. "What?" Lew laughed awkwardly, shifting under Dick's intense gaze. "You don't have to." Dick finally said quietly, referring to Nix's silent agreement to stick with him. "I'd follow you into hell, Dick." Lew told him somberly. Dick smiled, cupped a hand against the back of Lewis' neck and pulled him close until their foreheads met. Both sighed and closed their eyes, leaning into the comforting contact. "I'd gladly go into hell if you're by my side." Dick whispered, and he didn't have to open his eyes to know Lew was smiling. The words 'I love you' pressed against the inside of their lips, but neither was ready to take that plunge yet, so they remained like that.

The first time they kissed was at the end of the war. Lewis, being the intelligence officer, had been the one to receive the news and immediately ran into Dick's quarters. "The Japanese surrendered. The war's over." He somehow managed to keep his voice calm, even though on the inside he was jumping with excitement. But when a big grin spread across Dick's face, Lew couldn't contain himself. He let out a joyous shout and they hugged. "It's over, Dick. It's over." The hug lasted too long for friends, and when they drew apart their mouths came together like it was destiny. The kiss was chaste, born out of elation and something simmering beneath their skins for too long, and they jumped apart to await retribution for their hasty act. Neither moved, each expecting the other to lash out but of course that didn't come. After a long time, Lew whispered Dick's name and reached out with a trembling hand. Dick's palm met his in the air, and their fingers curled together. They remained that way for a handful of breaths, then came together in a passionate embrace, all soft caresses and breathed confessions. Both finally said 'I love you'.


End file.
